Magnus's (Second) Furry Little Problem
by cas-tea-hell
Summary: Alec gets turned into a cat, and Magnus thinks it's hilarious. They're going to have to go on quite the journey to turn him back, though! More chapters to come, and I suck at summaries! Rated T for language


"MAGNUS, GET IN HERE!" Alec yelled from the bathroom.

Magnus, rather enjoying his beauty sleep, grumpily crawled out of the soft, warm bed he shared with Alec and dragged his way towards the bathroom. He opened his mouth to remind Alec that he did _not_ enjoy being woken up at eight in the morning, but shut it again when he saw the panic-stricken look that was painted on Alec's face.

Speaking of Alec's face...there was something different about it…

"Mags, what's happening? Everything looks funny, and I don't feel well at all. I swear there's something wrong with my eyes-"

That's when Magnus noticed it. Alec's beautiful baby blue eyes now had slitted, cat-like, pupils.

Just like Magnus's.

Now, Magnus Bane had always prided himself on his eyes. Even if they were the devil's mark on him, he knew that Alec liked them, and that's what mattered to him.

But the catty look _so _did not suit his Shadowhunter.

"Alexander, what have you gotten yourself into?" Magnus asked exasperatedly. As he said this, a popping sound emanated from Alec.

_Pop! _Black cat ears sprouted from Alec's head. _Pop! _Alec now had a bushy black tail protruding from his back end. _Pop! _ His hands were now paws.

"Magnus, what-" Alec never got to finish his sentence, as another loud popping noise and a lot of smoke surrounded Alec. Confused, Magnus didn't sense anything particularly menacing about the situation they were in, so he waited for the smoke to clear before panicking.

Alec was gone.

"Alec?!" Magnus shouted, for once genuinely frightened. He was a warlock, for fuck's sake! And he couldn't even help his love while he was turning into something furry, obviously by some sort of magic? Not only was he now the worst boyfriend ever, he was also the worst _warlock_ ever.

Breathing heavily, he tried to make a plan of action.

First step. Find Alec.

While he was contemplating just _how _he would go about that, an odd noise caught his attention.

"_Mrow."_

"Chairman?" Magnus asked, looking around to see that the white puffball was nowhere in sight. But he had sounded so close…

"_Mrow." _ This time is what more urgent, but Magnus didn't have time for the Chairman. He needed to find Alec, couldn't his monstrosity of a cat understand that?

"Shut it, Chairman, I'm trying to concentrate!"

The meowing continued and felt something scratch at his leg.

"Ouch!" Magnus screeched, rubbing his leg. "Don't forget who feeds you, you mongr-" Magnus trailed off, looking at the jet black cat sitting in front of him, with a pair of _extremely_ familiar blue eyes staring back at him.

"Okay, not the Chairman." Magnus squinted his eyes and leaned down. "Alec?" He asked incredulously.

The meowing and wailing got more furious and distraught as Alec apparently began to realize the state he was in. The warlock burst out laughing, unable to control himself. He rolled down on the floor, clutching his sides and cackling at this new development in their relationship.

"Oh, Alexander, you are _just too adorable!_" Magnus's eyeliner was surely smearing now, because tears of laughter were now streaming down his face.

Alec hissed and swatted him with a tiny paw, baring his teeth at Magnus.

"Oh, no need to get _catty _with me, darling," Magnus chuckled. Before Alec could hiss again, Magnus scooped him up. Alec let out a loud yelp and tried to squirm his way out of Magnus's arms.

"Ah, ah, not so fast, darling," Magnus tutted. "As cute as you are like this, don't you want me to change you back?"

Alec relented, flattening his ears, whiskers drooping. If cats could look pouty, Alec certainly did.

Magnus chuckled again. He went to his study, where he kept all of his potions, ingredients, books, and whatnot. Setting Alec down on the desk, Magnus searched his volumes before finally coming across the one he needed.

"Aha! Here it is!" Magnus pulled out a heavy tome, gray with age. "_Magical Charms and Curses: Casting and Reversing."_

Magnus dropped the heavy book down onto the desk, causing a cloud of dust to puff around Alec and cause him to sneeze.

"Sorry, darling! Oh, and _gesundheit."_ Magnus winked.

Magnus began to flip through the pages, absentmindedly stroking Alec's soft fur. Alec, purred and rubbed up against Magnus's hand.

After about half an hour, with Alec falling asleep on the desk, Magnus let out a noise of satisfaction.

"Finally!" He exclaimed. Alec jumped, blinking his blue eyes slowly, trying to make some sense of what was going on.

Magnus ignored him, bustling around and collecting ingredients. He was muttering to himself, saying strange words like "_One ounce of Moly flower," _and "_Two cups essence of wolfsbane."_

After what seemed like hours, Magnus had the potion ready and set it out in front of Alec.

"Bottoms up!" Magnus said triumphantly.

Alec sniffed the mixture. It smelled foul, and glowed an odd yellow color. He looked up at Magnus as if to say, "There is _no _way I am drinking this."

Magnus lifted an eyebrow. "Now is not the time to be picky, darling. Unless you are planning on sharing a food bowl with the Chairman _forever."_

Alec shivered and licked at the substance. It tasted as awful as it smelled, but he kept at it, motivated by the thought of having to share canned tuna with that puffy white nightmare.

Alec kept licking until he reached the bottom of the cup Magnus had put the potion in. He looked up, victorious, and waited.

Nothing happened.

Magnus watched as his Shadowhunter-turned-harmless kitten cocked his adorable head to the side, confused.

"I'm sure that it just takes some time, darling. You'll probably be fine in the morning. Besides," He said, checking his watch. "It's 1:00 A.M., and _I _need my slumber. Time really _does _fly when you're having so much fun, doesn't it?"

Alec scowled and lept off the desk, slinking towards the door.

And came face-to-face with Chairman Meow.

The possessive bastard hissed at Alec, despising his master having _another_ cat in the house.

Magnus hid his grinning face with the back of his hand. "Now, now Chairman," Magnus mock-scolded. "That's no way to treat your brethren!"

Alec shot a glare at Magnus that could _kill_, and Magnus was _very _glad Alec did not have opposable thumbs to operate any of his Shadowhunter gear.

They went to bed, Alec curling up on his pillow and Magnus putting his head on his, yawning. "Night, darling," He said, turning the lamp off.

Alec mewed softly in response, shutting his eyes.

They were unaware of the hectic morning they were about to have.

* * *

**So yeah, first chapter, but more to come soon! Hope you like it, and please R&R! **


End file.
